


Mon Amour

by MiddayGiggle



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Also I have no imagination for titles, But I have a hella lot imagination for writing, But this happened so take it, Enjoyable I hope, F/M, Fluff, Gotta cope with season 2 sOME WAY, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am a simp for Lauki, I am honestly so embarrassed, I don't really know what came to me, It's good I hope?, Lauki - Freeform, No Plot, Nothing explicit, Spicy!Lauki, This is the first thing I am posting here w h y, idk really, kinda experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayGiggle/pseuds/MiddayGiggle
Summary: This is the night La Lune became more than just partners in crime.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Mon Amour

She had no idea she had registered so much of him or that she'd even paid attention to things like the way he breathed, how his fingers moved, the way he frowned upon his sketches when they wouldn't meet his expectations or his sighs when he cleaned his sword late at night. She didn't realize the moment she registered his smell. Charcoal, wood, and flowers mingling together in a caress for the nose. _He smells nice_ , she thought.

But those weren't the only things she'd noticed. No. She had also noticed the broadness of his shoulders, the curve of his back, and the way the sleeves of his shirts tightened to his biceps when he moved a certain way. The way, no matter how much he tried, those unruly raven hairs would fall on his eyes. _Eyes of the bluest sky_.

She also noticed the way he talked to her, the way he bantered with her, all suaveness and yet so dear and gentle. Like the time he stitched her arm. Like the time he let her wear his clothes and sleep on his bed.

Kieran was a good man. A good man who'd been dealt the worst of hands in life.

She gripped the backrest of the couch, legs trapped between the sofa and Kieran, and her breath hitched when Kieran's ran down her neck and to her shoulder. His fingers brushed her cleavage and slipped under her shirt to slip it away from her shoulder, his other hand working on the buttons of her shirt. His touch was like a ghost. Present and yet not quite there, enough to incite her but not more than that.

She laughed at his fumbling with the last buttons of her shirt and swatted his hands away from her, placing them instead to each side of her hips. He pulled her in gladly and observed with great interest as Lauren yanked free the little thing and began sliding the shirt off.

"Ah, ah, _mon amour_ ," he whispered, sending shivers down her ear. "Don't even think about it. I want to be the one to undress you."

She smirked against his skin and lifted her arms to allow hin access to the clothes. He pulled the shirt aside with an eager grasp and ran his hands down her torso, inciting gasps from her throat because it felt _so good_. _He_ felt so good. And so right.

Before she could tell what was happening, his mouth was in hers kissing, sucking, biting, and playing, always making her want more. Since the first time. It was never enough, he would never give her enough but always take so much it was a little selfish from him. But she also knew he'd been holding back for her sake. She was grateful, really, but right now she only wanted him.

In a blink, his shirt was gone as well, wrinkled under their feet. He slipped his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up, and she cried in protest because how _dare_ he carry her. But his grip was firm and she sighed at the way his arms tensed around her, the way the muscles of his back pulled and contracted, daring the scars that mapped it like a maze. She ran a delicate finger between them as he walked them to the bedroom.

Why did things that were so wrong felt so _right_? Lauren had no answer to that, she just knew it. She just desired it. And yet here she was, being laid on the bed of a man she thought she despised, allowing the devil himself entrance to every corner of her body and soul. She sighed to his kisses and trembled under his hands, and she knew it was wrong, but she had long ago fallen from the pedestal of the perfect citizen or the dutiful officer. She didn't care anymore.

"Lauren," he whispered against her cleavage and she realized she had closed her eyes to swim in the sensations. He planted a light kiss between her breasts before pulling up to meet her lustful gaze. He was serious, so she listened. "Are you sure of this? You know who I am. You know _what_ I am, and I don't want you to look back and regret this. I... I couldn't bear it."

"Kieran, you are so dense," she tutted, brushing her palm on his cheek. He leaned into her touch. "You are so stupid sometimes."

" **That's really romantic, _mon amour_** ," he chuckled, smiling with amusement, but his eyes were just as lustful as hers. She chuckled at his lie. Even when they were twitching with anticipation, laughing together felt so right.

"What I mean to say is that I want you," she whispered, plating light kisses on his lips, making sure to not leave a single spot unpampered. "Not the archivist, nor the Purple Hyacinth. I want you, Kieran. Kieran White, the man who took care of me when I recklessly jumped off a window. The man that I have before me is everything I want."

He seemed content with her response because he slipped right back into her mouth. He began working on her pants, trying to tug them away, but she decided she'd allowed him to do much alone. She wanted to play this game as well, so she pushed him off and next to her, and since the bed was narrow he had to brace himself from falling off. In twin motions, he scooted closer to the middle of the mattress and she hunched over him. He shook because she had sat right on top of his hips, dangerously close to where he wanted her.

He toyed with the lace holding her bra together as she nibbled and sucked on his shoulder, leaving marks behind as some kind of public statement: _this man is mine_. He gladly let her. She was too good to not let her, so good he began questioning if this truly was the first time she did this.

_You'd be surprised at what I can do with handcuffs._

He bit down a chuckle at the memory of her taunt. The Lauren of the present glanced at the choked sound for a fraction of a second before she was back at kissing his neck and going further down, brushing her lips down his chest, past his abs, and to his Adonis belt. He decided to stop her there and promptly flopped her back into the mattress. She yelped at the sudden motion, hair matted all over his pillow, pouting angrily at being interrupted. She looked damn beautiful with her flushed cheeks and hitched breaths. Kieran wondered if she'd mind if he drew her later, sketching the look she had in that very moment.

"May I, officer?" He breathed, pulling softly on her trousers. She bit her lip and nodded, and he slipped the trousers off her since shoes had been long ago abandoned in the living room. He kissed her navel and ventured down the plains of her stomach and teased the hem of her underwear with his tongue, at which she released a frustrated groan, her legs twitching madly.

She was consumed by the devil, an incubus of unmeasurable power, everything about him sending her over the edge. She registered much more that night. This time she was aware of doing so, so she made mental notes so she could remember later about everything. The way his whole body tensed at contact with her, the way his breath broke at his trusting, and the way so sinfully delicious he called her name. Her name was like honey on his lips. She could never stop loving the way he spoke to her. She could never stop loving so much more of him, so much more of Kieran White.

Kieran felt the same way about her. To him Lauren had never been an angel –there was too much wrath on her heart for that– but she was never a devil either. She was the yin and yang: the good and the bad. The lawful officer and the clever criminal. Two parts too real of her that made her even more attractive to his eye, which made her even more desirable. And she was his and his only. Not an object or a prize, but a kind of blessing that came to his life to paint it red and gold, to paint a canvas that was once dull. He couldn't be more thankful to her. He couldn't deny his feelings for her, either.

_La Lune_ was an entity, not a simple name, and that night it was proven. Between the rustling of the sheets and the creaking of the bed, _La Lune_ became more than vigilantes and partners in crime, although it undoubtedly was that.

That night, _La Lune_ became lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece, and tell me your thoughts on it! I look forward to your opinion.
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me under the same name on Instagram!
> 
> -Midday Giggle


End file.
